Cutty Sark for Maritime Greenwich DLR station
| latitude = 51.4815 | longitude = -0.0103 | dlrbat0708 = 4.951 | dlrbat0809 = 4.313 | dlrbat1011 = 5.012 }} Cutty Sark is a light metro station on the Docklands Light Railway system in central Greenwich, London. One of three DLR stations in the Royal Borough of Greenwich, it is also known as Cutty Sark for Maritime Greenwich for its location within the aforementioned district. It is also the most central of the Greenwich DLR stations, being situated in Greenwich Town Centre. Location The northernmost of the Greenwich DLR stations, Cutty Sark is located in the Maritime Greenwich district of south-eastern London. Its name comes from the clipper ship named Cutty Sark which is housed 200 metres to the north of the station; in 2007 the ship was severely damaged in a fire that occurred during restoration. A number of well-known tourist attractions are in the surrounding area, including the National Maritime Museum, Royal Observatory, Greenwich Hospital, Greenwich foot tunnel, Trinity College of Music, and the Old Royal Naval College.Cutty Sark station information Transport for London Retrieved 2010-07-20 It is the first station south of the River Thames and, as the DLR passes underneath the river in a tunnel, is below ground. Along with all other stations on the Lewisham extension, it is in Travelcard Zones 2 and 3; passengers are only charged the lower of two possible fares as a result. History Cutty Sark station opened on 3 December 1999 as part of a extension of the DLR from its former southern terminus of Island Gardens to Lewisham.DLR history map Transport for London Retrieved 2010-07-20 Since its opening, the extension has seen tremendous growth as a result of connecting the Isle of Dogs financial centre with Greenwich, along with two National Rail connections.DLR toasts 10 years of the Lewisham extension Transport for London Retrieved 2010-07-20 The need for capacity increases has posed issues for the station. While most stations on the network have had their platforms extended as part of Transport for London's three-carriage capacity enhancement project, the island platform at Cutty Sark could not be lengthened due to cost (estimated at £30m) and risk of damage to the heritage site at street level. TfL proceeded with an alternate plan for the station that involved the use of selective door operation which allows three-car trains to stop at the station by only having the doors near the centre of the train open in both end carriages.DLR public inquiry closes Transport for London Retrieved 2010-07-20 Station layout One of only three completely underground stations on the DLR network, Cutty Sark station utilises an island platform setup with two tracks. This is similar to its cross-river sister station, Island Gardens, but unlike Bank station, which is designed to resemble a deep-level London Underground station. Service On the DLR, Cutty Sark serves trains on two branches: Bank to Lewisham and Stratford to Lewisham. The former runs at frequencies of up to four minutes between trains, while the latter only runs during morning peak hours; at other times trains from Stratford terminate at Canary Wharf.DLR frequencies Transport for London Retrieved 2010-07-20 Passengers bound for Tower Gateway, Beckton, or Woolwich Arsenal must change at Poplar or Westferry. Bus connections London Bus routes 188, 199 and night route N1 stop directly outside the station. Other routes stop nearby in Greenwich Village.Greenwich bus map Transport for London Retrieved 2010-07-20 Nearby places of interest * Cutty Sark * Devonport Conference Centre * Fan Museum * Greenwich Park * National Maritime Museum * Painted Hall & Chapel * Royal Observatory Greenwich * Greenwich foot tunnel * Greenwich Market * Greenwich Hospital * Old Royal Naval College * St. Alfege's Church * Trinity College of Music * University of Greenwich * Wernher at Ranger's House Gallery Image:Cutty Sark stn southbound look south.JPG|Southbound platform 1 looking south Image:Cutty Sark DLR station platform 1 and train.jpg|Train stopped at platform 1 Image:TBM Cutter Head at Cutty Sark DLR station.jpg|Part of the cutter head from the front of the TBM (tunnel boring machine) used to drive the twin tunnels under the river Thames from Island Gardens to Greenwich Image:Cutty Sark stn signage.JPG|Signage on northbound platform References External links * Docklands Light Railway website - Cutty Sark station page * More photos and Google Street View imagery of this station Category:Docklands Light Railway stations in Greenwich Category:Railway stations opened in 1999